Sticks and Stones
by MacGateFan
Summary: The Doctor angsts over what Rory says to him in Vampires of Venice and Rory starts to feel guilty about it.


Title: Sticks and Stones

Rating: G

Author: MacGateFan

Spoilers: Vampires of Venice

Disclaimers: All characters are property of BBC and other people who aren't me.

* * *

><p><em>You know what it's dangerous about you? It's not that you make people take risks, it's that you make them want to impress you. You make it so they don't want to let you down. You have no idea how dangerous you make people to themselves when you're around.<em>

Rory to the Doctor in _Vampires of Venice_

* * *

><p>It had been two weeks since they left Venice and for two weeks the Doctor dreamt about the Saturnynians just as she said he would. After a moment they would turn into Rory and he would spout off his speech. The speech that tore deep into the Doctor's soul. Unfortunately the young human was right. Isn't that what happened with all his companions? Some for the worst. He remembered those hours on the crucible as Martha, Sarah Jane, and Jack held onto the fate of the Earth.<p>

Oh he had understood what they were doing and why, but that didn't make him feel any less horrible about it. The Daleks had called him on it in front of them. His soul was completely crushed. The Doctor tried hard. How hard he had tried to never feel that way again. To move on from the pain he felt for destroying the Time Lords twice, for destroying the Master, for his human self to destroy the Daleks (even though they returned).

He tried to believe he was going to do good but he knew in the end that whatever he did it turned out bad. And it seemed that Amy Pond was usually the one to put things right. She thought of Prisoner 0 as she was unconscious, she realized that the Star Whale was in pain and it was helping because it couldn't stand to see the children hurt. But again, Rory was right. Amy wouldn't normally have done those things if what he said wasn't true.

* * *

><p>Amy wanted to impress him. Maybe she still harbored those very human feelings towards him about a good snog. The Doctor didn't know. He just knew if he kept picking up these humans one day something would really happen that he couldn't prevent and he would lose more friends. More family as he liked to think of them.<p>

Amy still wondered about something the Doctor had said to Rory while they were in Venice. He said it just before he sent them back to the TARDIS. She couldn't think of the exact words now. It was something about the danger. She had no idea why he had suddenly been worried about danger with her. It seemed to happen the moment Rory arrived. Amy did notice that Rory had become overprotective and a bit jealous even. She wasn't sure if it was because of the Doctor or...

Had the Doctor told him about their kiss?

She found Rory wondering the corridors of the TARDIS and decided to ask him point blank about what happened. He stared at her like a deer caught in headlights. "Amy, that was two weeks ago! Do you expect me to remember things like that. The only thing I do remember is fighting alien vampire fish."

"Rory you will tell me what I want to know! Somehow I don't think you forgot."

He stared at her in silence the hung his head. He seemed absolutely dejected. "I'm sorry. I said it out of anger and I didn't mean for it to come out the way it did."

Amy's eyes narrowed. "What did you say?"

"Mind you this was when you had been in that palace and we couldn't find you. The Doctor found those dead bodies." Amy nodded because they had told her about them. The thought of it still gave her nightmares because she could have become like them. "I sort of told him that he makes the people he travels with want to impress him so they end up putting themselves in danger. I told him... he was dangerous."

It was Amy's turn to stare in silence as he spoke. Rory jumped back when her Scottish anger flared. "Why would you say something like that to him? "

"I told you why. I was scared and angry. Maybe even a bit jealous. I didn't mean it though. I didn't mean it!"

"Take it easy, Rory," she said, placing a hand on his shoulder after she calmed down. "It's all right. It's just... I think the Doctor is very sensitive about his companions."

"What makes you say that?"

"Follow me."

Amy took Rory down pass their room and around the corner towards an open door that said "Library". Across from it was another room with a very ordinary door. This door almost looked Earthly. She glanced behind him and opened the door. Inside were little memorials on different people. The room went on forever and there didn't seem to be an end in sight. "Where are we?"

"I was pestering the Doctor one day about previous companions he had. I tricked him into telling the TARDIS to show me them. I got jealous because of all the women that popped up. Of course I didn't admit it to him. This room holds all the belongings of the people who've traveled with the Doctor throughout his life. This is his memorial to them," Amy explained. "You have to remember Rory that the Doctor doesn't force anyone to go with him. We make that choice for ourselves. There have been moments in my time with him that he wants to take me home, but he doesn't because I convince him not to."

"Well that and I like the company."

The two turned to see the Doctor leaning against the doorway. "How long have you been standing there?" Rory asked.

"Since you two got here. I was taking a walk when I turned the corner and saw you."

Rory stepped up to the Doctor, thoughts swirling through his mind. "Doctor, about what I said..."

"Don't worry about it," he said, waving his hand dismissively.

"But Doctor it was rude of me and completely disrespectful." He could see Amy out of the corner of his eye. She too was surprised at the lack of words the Doctor was experiencing at Rory's outburst. "I know it isn't an excuse but I was scared for Amy. I know you don't purposely put people in danger. Besides you didn't want Amy to go undercover in that school to begin with. You have been amazing and I've just been taking your kindness for granted. I'm sorry."

The Doctor just stood there looking at Rory. He felt oddly better after hearing everything the young human had to say to him. He felt more than better to be honest. The Doctor smiled, grabbed Rory's head in his hands and kissed him on the forehead. He went over and did the same to Amy. "You two are the amazing ones. Now come on, we have all of space and time to explore!"

As the Doctor bounded out of the room, Amy took Rory's hand in hers. "That was beautiful, Rory," she said, kissing him.

Rory was happy to note she kissed his lips. He smiled. "Well, lets not keep the Doctor waiting."


End file.
